Songs that express Sasuke and Sakuras Love
by Akahana742
Summary: songs that sasuke and sakura think of each other
1. Sweet Sakura o' Mine

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of my childhood memories  
Where everything  
Used to be as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the Jade like skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me  
Of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet Love o' mine


	2. I Miss You SasukeKun

To see you,  
when I wake up is a gift  
I didn't think could be real.  
To know that you feel the same  
as I do is a three-fold utopian dream.

You do something to me  
that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line  
if I said, I miss you.

I see your picture;  
I smell your skin on  
the empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone  
ten days, but already I'm   
wastin' away.

I know I'll see you  
again, whether far  
or soon.  
But I need you  
to know that I care  
and I miss you.


	3. Take Away

[Sasuke  
You're so incredible  
Ever since the day we became, we became.. so personal  
Everyday that I spend with you it gets.. unforgettable  
Anything that I did with you, I don't.. regret at all  
(I love everything about you)  
[Sakura  
Take away, your gold and platinum chains  
(and I'm gonna love you baby)  
Cause I'm gon' love, love you anyway  
(I ain't in it for the cheddar baby)  
I'm not in it for, for the love of cash  
(oh no no, you might go broke, but I'm)  
Cause if you go broke, I gotta make it last  
(not goin nowhere, nowhere, nowhere..)

[Sasuke  
Listen, let's make, it national  
I want the whole world to know  
I'm with you, and I'm.. in love  
Ain't no girl in this world  
can fill your shoes, none not at all  
The things you do for me is so.. unbelievable  
And you can take away all the platinum chains

[Sakura (Sasuke)  
Take away, your gold and platinum chains  
Cause I'm gon love, love you anyway  
(I'ma love you anyway, yes I am)  
I'm not in it for, for the love of cash  
(I'm only in it for the love of you)  
Cause if you go broke I gotta make it last  
(I gotta make it last babyyy)

I just wanna be the perfect match  
You don't even have to ask..  
I just wanna be the perfect match  
We become so attached..  
(we become so attached baby that's all I ask)  
I just wanna be the perfect match  
You don't even have to ask..  
I just wanna be the perfect match  
We become so attached..  
(be the perfect match baby, so attached, yeah yeah eyeahhh)

[Sasuke  
Now can you hold me, now can you feel me  
Now can you get near me..  
For once in your lifetime, for once in your lifetime  
Now can you hold me, now can you feel me  
Now can you get near me..  
For once in your lifetime, for once in your lifetime

[Sakura  
Take away, your gold and platinum chains  
Cause I'm gon' love, love you anyway  
I'm not in it for, for the love of cash  
Cause if you go broke, I gotta make it last


	4. I am Turning Japanese SasukeKun

I've got a picture,  
of me and you.  
You wrote 'I love you',  
I wrote 'me too'.  
I sit and stare at it, there's nothing else to do 

Oh it's in color,  
and your hair is blue-black.  
Your eyes are black,  
And soft as clouds.  
I often kiss you when there's nothing else around

I've got your picture,  
I've got your picture,  
I'd like a million of you all round my cell  
I want a doctor,  
To take your picture,  
So I could look at you from inside as well.

You've got me turning up,  
I'm turning down,  
I'm turning in,  
I'm turnin out;  
I'm turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
I'm turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
I'm turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
I'm turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.

I've got your picture,  
I've got your picture,  
I'd like a million of you all round my cell  
I want a doctor,  
To take your picture,  
So I could look at you from inside as well.

No sex,  
No drugs,  
No wine,  
No women,  
No fun,  
No sin,  
No you-  
No wonder it's dark.  
Everyone around me is a total stranger,  
Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone ranger.  
Everyone.

That's why I'm turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
Turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
Turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so.  
Turning Japanese,  
I think I'm turning Japanese,  
I really think so


	5. What We Call It

Look At You  
You Look At Me  
(You Can't Help It You're Feeling Butterflies)  
Its obvious,  
We have Chemistry  
(I think I know it cuz it feels so right)  
Girl I wanted so long to know  
Now Your telling me you gotta let it go  
(Dont Tell Me I have to start all over again)  
I Never thought that this day would come  
(This is somthing that i've wanted in my life)  
I relize that you're the one  
(and you're telling me its time to say goodbye)  
To Put this out of my heart It ain't gonna change  
So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away  
(You feel it I feel it lets not be tense) 

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It   
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

It's so clear for you to see  
(dont let anybody tell you what to do)  
Why they can't they just let us be happy  
(i dont want to find somebody new)  
If you know whats real in your heart  
Then dont let them tear us apart  
(Cuz you feel it I feel it Lets think this through)

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You   
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

We Have a bond thats unbreakable  
And its not time to let it go  
And now that we know its real  
We are going to let it show  
To the whole world  
That I'm yours forever  
and you're my girl 

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It   
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love  
(Repeat 2) 

Love  
They Call It Love  
I Call it  
Love


	6. Like Red on a Rose

Like red on a rose  
When your lips first smiled at me  
I was captured instantly  
To each his own

Like blue in the sky  
The gaze of your willing eyes  
Touched something deep inside  
The truth be known

That I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you 'cause I know that I can't do anything wrong  
You're where I belong  
Like red on a rose

And I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you like good times of which I've known many  
And I love you 'cause I know you give me a heart of my own  
You make my blood flow  
Like red on a rose


	7. Sakura and Me

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive


	8. Dont keep me in the Dark

Oh what an illumination love can be  
Open up your eyes to its light and you will see  
You did that for me (you did that for me), you opened up my eyes  
Then extraordinary changes started happening to me  
My temperature would rise and fall inside of me  
Words come naturally, you were more than I could fantasize  
And I'll never know, why someone's heart wants to die  
If you ever need, if you need to tell me goodbye

Don't keep me in the dark, silence won't protect you  
If you're gonna leave, you got to let me know  
Don't keep me in the dark, tell me when it's over  
You tear my world apart, when you keep me in the dark  
I can't put my finger on what might have been  
Any more than I can say when the love will end  
But time and time again, I realize you're all I need to know  
You'll still be part of the hole in my heart and my soul  
But if our love should ever lose its control

Don't keep me in the dark, oh no  
Don't keep me in the dark, don't you keep me in the dark  
Don't you look away


	9. Would you Love Me All the Same?

Can't you see - I will be your pain  
I will only bring you tears - it's all I ever will  
Can't you see - all my dreams are all worn out  
It's all I'll ever be - it's all I'll never be

Would you follow me  
If I should fall  
Would you follow me  
Would you love me all the same

Can't you see - the stars are all gone out  
The sky will never turn - from grey to blue  
Can't you see - all my dreams are all worn out  
It's all I'll ever be - it's all I'll never be

Would you follow me  
If I should fall  
Would you follow me  
Would you love me all the same


	10. Softly to me

I could love you more and more each day for a million years  
And I'd sit around all day just crying happy tears

To dance and sing my life away (life away)  
And laughing with you, my darling, softly to me

Orange, sugar, chocolate, hot cinnamon and lovely things and you  
And darling, you know there was really nothing else that I could do

And my darling you will never know how elegant  
you'll always be to me  
And my darling I was so in love it was evident for anyone

To see, and I suppose they already do  
And how come so suddenly everything depends on you

And if I kissed you once I'd probably do it again  
But then that's not so inconceivable, my friend


End file.
